Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique
|image=Grandfire Ball.PNG |kanji=火遁・豪火球の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu |literal english=Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique |english tv=Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu |other names=Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Fire Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Takumi Uchiha,Sora Takahashi,Mushira Uchiha, Tsuna Uchiha, Kūkan Mugetsu, Kaya Yoru, Shiro Sentako, Hansha Uchiha, Sigma Uchiha, Taiga Kamishiō,Hageshī,Nōkon, Gen Uchiha, Kansei,Kachū Terumī, Ito Kouen, Arufa Inuzuka, Gappei Burēdo, Jin Terumi, Kenji Uzumaki,Shishi Uzumaki,Genki Heike, Bōkun, Qūirinus, Zian Uchiha, Akasumi Uchiha,Takumi Mazoku,Higro Yakusumi, Sakebu Kanakirigoe, Daisuke Senju, Kazumi Uchiha, Mizumi Nazake,Hinta Yakusumi, Nao Saitō,Hana Saitō ,Yamazaki Saitō,Naien,Elza Nazake,Maki Nakaze,Sabaki Nazake,Malina Nazake,Kaito Domoto,Kamui Shio,Dorita Saki, Ryuga Uchiha, Yu Nakatomi, Fon, Kane Uzumaki, Shisui Hatake,Daichi Nakamura,Shitsui Nakamura,Raiga Shiga,Koma Soga, Akemi Uchiha,Jinsuke Uchiha, Sageru Uzumaki,Mazoku Mao,Kaiten Uchiha, Kurokishi Shinto,Yuki Uchiha , Yugara Uchiha, Rikou Haruki,Hōnsho Uchiha, Jeiku Sansado, Ikuto Uchiha, Hotaka Yoshida,Uchiha Ameya, Shinobu Tasaka, Kokkan Kaguya, Kajin Maruku, Karuto Geinin, Amaru Hyuga,Takashi Yoshimaru, Ami Hyuga, Ryuka Kitaima, Zeref Uchiha, Suō Uchiha ,Fury Uchiha,Enma Uchiha, Wan Keisatsu, Poji Keisatsu,Drey Senju,Ryuga Jiro,Madroll Uchiha,Sayotsu Uzumaki, Kuhaku Mugen, Engetsu Uchiha, Kiyōshi Shinka, Hikaku Jiryōku, Natsu Uchiha, Kikunshi uchiha,Shiromaru Kishida, Raze Uchiha, Q,Misaki Shinju, Yakamura Hoshida,Vincent Kimichi, Sage of the Six Paths (SSJJ) ,Draco, Enkidu, Fushi, Airaku Chiyo, Kengen Zambimaru, Iko, Jozoun Gremachi, Sojourn Gremachi, Yasuki Hatake, Hideki Hatake, Mangetsu Himura, Mangetsu Hyūga, Zetsumei Kawazoi, Jared Kai, Shiki Kanō, Kenji Kayuga, Gray Kazuki, Saphiro Kimza, Ace Korimachi, Kyoto Shiga, Kyūketsuki Krisent, Seiji Kuragari, Niwa Kuriharu, Nazo Yumekuni, Nazotoki Yumekuni, Miyuki Murakami, Myūjikaru-en, Kenji Nagakura, Torei Naito, Gen Nakaido, Hiashi Nakamura, Hiroshi Nakano, Kotomi Nara, Nichihi, Rikou Raion, Kuchiku Ryūsei, Naien Ryūou, Ryoji Saeba, Hideki Sarutobi, Sakin, Nicole Salvatore, Ishidate Senju, Chikara Shima, Ryūto Shinto, Kyan Sushiaki, Taikutsuna, Sayuri Takahashi, Mayu Torayama, Daisuke Uchiha,Yumi Uchiha, Fury Uchiha, Hibari Uchiha, Hideyoshi Uchiha, Hira Uchiha, Hokusai Uchiha, Ichiro Uchiha, Isamu Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Kasai Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Daisuki Uchiha, Mataiden Uchiha, Natsumi Uchiha, Obito Uchiha (FearItself34), Rath Uchiha, Rikuto Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha, Sen Uchiha, Shiro Uchiha, Taifū Uchiha, Taiga Uchiha, Tenjai Uchiha, Tora Uchiha, Yorinori Uchiha, Yoshitsune Uchiha, Yuma Uchiha, Zaki Uchiha, Arata Uzumaki, Ryuzaki Yoshimori, Raido Uchiha, Sophey Sebvert, Arashi Toyotomi, Honzen,Yōhime, Yamaguchi, Naname Hoshikumo, Karuki Sebvert, Kiyoshi Uchiha, Mitsu Uchiha, Hiroshi, Shiki Uchiha, Katame Shima, Zenryoku, Rokkaku Iwabi, Gekietsu, Ren Uzumaki, Naoki, Haru Suzu, Ichirou, Saizo Marushagan, Rayoto Uzumaki, Yōkai Uchiha, Kiba Uchiha, Genju Sarutobi, Kazumi Shima, Kiyomi Uchiha, Orochi Uchiha, Yokōkaze Fuyutama,Yami Denkō, Aoi Hyūga,Akai Shōdo, Mai, Mikomi, Yamaren Seija, Shun Kimoko,Gōka Hōzuki, Jakku Suzume, Kagerin Nara, Hikari Uchiha ,Ichiro Sarutobi, Kazemaru, Haruko, Maya Fumiko,, SJ Crozier,Kagami Midori, Kaya Sarutobi, Naran Uchiha, Shizune Uchiha, Kurami Uchiha,Raygen Uchiha, Toketzu Uchiha, Sykushi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Tobi Uchiha, Shobi Uchiha, Yuū, Furasshu Uchiha,Shiyōkinshi Uchiha,Sasshomaru,Ken Uzumaki, Kaoru Aburame, Ikuto, Uchiha,Byakuya Nara, Musei Nara,Kenta Kohaku, Riaken, Aneko, Yaichi, Mizuho Rekai, Konami Rekai, Atshushi Hisashi,Jun Uchiha, Haito Uchiha, Kaede Tachibana, Sōji, Seru Uzumaki, Miu Minami,Hisaya Hyūga, Ryo Raiden, Kebukai Yajuu, Drazil Tsurugi, Akai Uchiha, Kaki Yakeru, Surudoi, Hikaru Arashi |teams=Free Shinobi Alliance |hand signs=Horse, Tiger or Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. The fireball is normally blown through a ring made by the thumb and index finger of the user. However, Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha are seen doing this technique without making a ring over their mouth. According to Kakashi Hatake (in the anime Part II), the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique was originally created by the Uchiha clan, becoming one of their favorite moves with which they became very adept. The Uchiha clan also uses the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique as a "coming of age" technique. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most Genin should not be able to do this technique. Category:Fire Release